


Broken white rose

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Misaki was kidnapped, raped, lips sewn shut.When he is found darkness and truma surrounded him.Can Usagi-san help Misaki recover from the truma or will Misaki be devoured by the memories.Warning: Self harm. Mentions of rape.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Warning: sewn lips and mentions of rape

Misaki's P.O.V

I cried out in pain as I felt the needle enter my upper lip. He looked down at me with a smug look as he did this, looking at me as I weep in pain. "Why, why must you do this to me?" I sobbed. He yanked my head up so we looked at each other eye to eye.

"Why? Well, I want to show that you are mine." He said, smiling. "My love for you is so painful and I just want to show you the pain I feel for you." He said.

"I don't understand." I choked out. He frowned, shook his head, and stood up.

"I guess I have to show you." He said as he shoved the needle into my bottom lip.

Days, maybe weeks, went by, I'm not sure. I was chained up, slumped against a corner of the room.

I felt like a puppet.

I am a puppet.

I was motionless, unable to move unless someone controlled me.

I was silent, lips sewn together, unable to cry of pain.

I was blind, unable to see from the blindfold that was always on me.

I was used for personal, filthy, entertainment.

One day, I heard the door open, my body stiffened, knowing it was him.

I wimpered and moved further back when I heard the foot steps coming closer.

I felt the blindfold slip off me and I came face to face with, not him, but a woman looking at me.

"It's all right, I'm with the police, you're safe now."

Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Misaki's eyes weakly opened, then fell closed due to the blinding light. His body ached, he tried to move, but was unsuccessful, his only reward for trying was pain.

Misaki managed to turn his head to the side, he saw a figure in the chair next to the bed Misaki was laying in. It wasn't hard for Misaki to figure out that it was his lover, Usami. "Misaki," Usagi-san said, Misaki made another attempt to sit up, but a big hand lightly pressed against his chest, trying to get him to lay back on the white pillows.

"Where is he?!" Misaki cried out, looking at the author, who looked down, his silver hair covered his violet eyes. Usagi-san was about to respond, but the door opened and a man wearing a pure white lab coat walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hello, Misaki." He said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" Misaki lifted his head to look at the doctor and stayed quiet.

"Where is he!?" Misaki cried again. The doctor looked through the papers attached to his clipboard before answering.

"Where is who?" The doctor asked.

"The man with the thread! The puppet master!" Misaki said, the doctor looked at him with a confused look. The doctor was about to say something, but two men walked into the room.

"Excuse me, I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Misaki looked at the men. "I'm detective Castiel Winchester and this is my partner, detective John Lock. May we ask you a few questions about your kidnapping, Mr. Takahashi?"

The doctor excused himself from the room.

"So tell me about what happened to you in the basement." Detective Winchester asked Misaki.

Misaki looked down and fiddled with the blanket.

"It's ok, take your time." Lock said.

"No." Misaki said looking at the detectives. "I can do this." He paused before continuing. "He kept me in a room, I was blindfolded. He would come into the room and would," He trailed off and started to cry, "He would do things, touch me, with his hands, tongue, and his..." Misaki stopped his train of thought. The detectives nodded, "And he would sew my mouth shut and rip the thread out saying that it was how he showed me how much his love for me hurt. That's it, now please go."

The detectives t left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days, Misaki was released from the hospital and Usagi-san brought his lover back home. Misaki hadn't said a word after the doctor told him what happened to him and Usagi-san didn't pressure him to, he knew his lover was sensitive and unstable.

Usagi-san had stayed close to his lover the whole time in the hospital, he stayed next to his bed, sitting in an uncomfortable chair, helping the broken brunette eat, calm him down when he had nightmares, and he wouldn't hesitate for a moment to do it again.

Usagi gently held Misaki's hand and lead him slowly into the overly spaced penthouse. "We're home, Misaki." He said softly. Misaki just nodded once. "Let's get you into bed, the doctor said that you need rest."

Another nod.

Usagi gently lead the brunette up the stairs and into their bedroom, he put Misaki to bed, gave him a very light peck on the cheek, then turned around to leave, giving his lover some space. But his hand was grabbed, Usagi-san turned around to see Misaki, looking at him.

"Don't leave me. Usagi-san. Please, don't leave me again!" Usagi-san smiled softly at Misaki's words. He stood next to the bed and rubbed Misaki's messy brown hair.

"I will never leave you."

"Never?" Usagi placed a soft kiss on Misaki's hair.

"Never."

Misaki's eyes watered. And he let the tears he had been building up the last week, fall.

Misaki began to sob violently. Usagi-san quickly sat down on the bed, next to his broken lover,  and wrapped his arms tightly around his crying uke. Said uke buried his crying face into Usagi's suit.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, please, please, don't leave me." Misaki begged over and over again, in between sobs and hiccups. Usagi-san just held his lover, cradling him in his lap, his big, strong arms, wrapped tightly around Misaki, rubbing his back lovingly, and whispering comforting words into his uke's ear.

After who knows how long, Misaki's tears ran out, and he fell asleep into his lover's chest.

Usagi-san looked down at his sleeping lover and smiled warmly. He tucked Misaki back into the bed then held him close, with his suit still on.

He ran his thumb against the holes in Misaki's upper and bottom lip

"My sweet, little Misaki. Please get better. I don't like to see you in pain." Usami whispered sadly as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self harm

Misaki woke up in a cold, empty bed. He sat up, rubbed his emerald green eyes, and yawned. He looked around at his surrounding and realized he was in his lover's childlike designed room. Misaki mindlessly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, like he normally does every morning. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror, just as he always does. He frowned at what he saw frowning back at him, Misaki turned on the shower and began to strip. He got into the shower and mindlessly began to scrub himself roughly. 'Get the dirt off. Get the dirt off.' He thought to himself as he continued to scrub. Tears filled his eyes, believing that the dirt wasn't even beginning to come off. He looked over at the razor that was in the shower and got an idea.

Misaki grabbed the razor from it's resting place and brought it to his, believed to be filthy, arm. He dragged it against his pale skin, he bit into his lip so he didn't make any noise, but he caused his lip to bleed. Tears fell from his eyes. The shower water started to turn crimson red, Misaki was going to move to the other tainted arm, but the shower door was opened.

A few minutes in the past

Usagi was on the phone with the lover of his childhood friend, Nowaki. Usagi-san wanted some advice about taking care of his own lover. During the phone call, Usagi-san heard the shower running, he put the phone down and went to investigate. He walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom door. The silver haired author heard sounds of crying from the other side of the wood, concluding that his Misaki was in distress, he opened the door and walked inside. The sounds of painful sobs echoed through the room. Usagi-san opened the shower door, and saw the love of his life, physically hurting himself. "Misaki!" The brunette, looked up at his older lover, with pure terror in his big, green, uke eyes.

Usagi quickly turned off the shower, scooped up the sobbing brunette in his arms, and carried him into their bedroom. He laid Misaki on the bed, who curled up in a ball and cried. Usagi quickly went back into the bathroom to retrieve a towel, then he went back into the bedroom. "Misaki," he said softly. Misaki, slowly turned his head to look at the author with teary eyes.

Usagi-san lightly held Misaki's arm, gently pulled his arm away from his body, and wrapped the towel around the bleeding arm. After that was done, Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki's shoulders, so he didn't startle his hurt lover, and pulled him into a gentle hug, trying to sooth the green eyed uke, Misaki started to sob in Usagi's chest. After all of Misaki's tears were gone, he fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki's P.O.V

I woke up to nothing, but pain and blinding light. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. I sat up and felt dizzy and sick. My arm felt like needles were being stabbed into them. I saw I was in my lover's bedroom, I remembered what happened and felt my stomach ache. I didn't have time to think much after those thought, as I heard the door of the room open, I turned and saw the owner of the child like room walk in with a plate of toast in his hand. He slowly made his way over to the bed to where I was laying, he sat down next to me and held the plate out to me.

"How are you feeling, Misaki?" Usagi said in a soft, low, caring voice. I just kept my head down and let my eyes memorie the patterns planted in the blanket. "I got some food." I didn't move.

"Not hungry." I said in a low mumble. I felt light pressure on my shoulder, causing me to shot my head up and came face to face with my lover.

"You need to eat." Usagi-san ordered softly. He took the toast off the plate and held it out in front of me. "I tried my best to make it for you." The author said, he took the toast off the plate and slowly brought it to my lips. "Please eat it." Usagi-san begged. I slowly opened my mouth and let Usagi slowly feed me the toast. I wouldn't actually call it toast, since it was barley toasted, it was more like warm bread, but I ate it without complaining. It burned my throat and stomach, but I ate it all.

Usagi-san placed the empty plate on the night stand. He looked back at me and slowly, with cautious movement, brought his fingers to my lips. With ghost like movement, his finger tips touched the skin above my lips, where the holes were permanently pierced. I quickly swatted his hand away and turned my head to the side.

"Misaki-" Usagi-san whispered, it sounded like he was starting to foam a sentence, but his voice stopped after saying my name. "Misaki, I love you." I made no reaction to his painful words. I heard a sigh from my older lover. I felt like I was going to puke. Maybe I was going to puke. "And I know this is a hard time for you, and I want you to know I will always be here for you." I gave him a small single node, showing that I understood his words. "Do you need anything, my Misaki?" Usagi-san said, slowly rubbing my back lovingly.

I want to die, but at the same time, I want the whole thing to be forgotten, just a small memory in the back of our minds, and for things to be back to normal.

I want to Usagi-san to embrace me when I'm cooking.

I want him to touch me and use his mouth on places that make me blush, scream for him to stop and for more, but it only makes him embrace me more.

I want him to make love to me.

I want him to say that he loves me in that seductive voice, for me to blush when he says it.

But no.

I'm broken and can not have any of those things, not for a long time.

"Nothing." I lied. "I don't want anything." And with that, I laid back down on the bed. Usagi-san pulled the blanket up to my chin. "Ok, Misaki." I want him to leave so I can cry without worrying Usagi-san.

Usagi-san P.O.V Because why not.

I knew Misaki was lying when he said that he wanted nothing, but I didn't say anything about it. I just smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Ok, Misaki." I saw the tears building up in his beautiful green eyes. I want to hold Misaki in my arms and love him until he's better, but it's too soon for that. So, I just pressed my lips against his messy brown hair for just a moment before pulling away and stroking his hair.

"I love you." I said, taking back my hand. "I'll be working downstairs, if you need anything." Misaki nodded. And with those words, I left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff before everything falls apart

It seemed like life for Misaki and Usami was getting better after the incident.

Misaki was slowly warming up to his lover again.

After a few weeks, Misaki had finally let Usagi-san lay with him at night, of course it was nothing sexual, but Misaki did allow Usagi-san's arms around him.

Usagi-san held him gently in his arms, careful not to hurt or scare his lover and Misaki would bury himself in his boyfriend's chest, knowing that nothing can bad can happen when he's with his loved one.

And life was slowly getting better, until something destroyed all the sanity Misaki gained before what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun story. I actually had this chapter done a few days ago and I got longed off when I was going to publish it. And it took me weeks to not get lazy to write. But now I'm writing.

It has been a few weeks since  _that_ happened to Misaki and he was slowly getting better physically, but he was still mentally scarred. Usagi-san had been extremely understanding and loving towards his lover. Usagi-san would still hesitate to touch his younger lover, but Misaki would often shyly touch Usagi-san, just little touches. A shy hug or an innocent hand holding with a cherry red colored blush on his cheeks as he do so.

Misaki and Usagi-san were laying on the overly spaced couch, though there was plenty of room on the couch. The two lovebirds were cuddled up together in a fluffy blanket watching the popular American show, South Park. Misaki was on his lover's lap, Usagi-san had a tight hold on Misaki's body petting the brunette's hair softly.

The young couple heard the phone ring, Usagi-san shifted Misaki off his lap, gave him one last kiss on the forehead and went to pick up the phone. Misaki layed back on the couch and continued watching a towel get high.  **while writing this I'm watching South park.**

Misaki only got to watch a little before he heard Usagi-san screaming into the phone.

"What the heck do you mean he got out?! Don't you know what the sick freak did?!" Usagi-san yelled. Misaki looked wide eyed at Usagi-san. The author slammed the phone down with anger and looked at his lover, when his purple eyes met green eyes, all the anger he had left his body. Misaki was staring at him with fear and on the verge of crying in his eyes. Usagi-san quickly went back over to his scared lover and held him close.

"Is he still out there?" He whispered with his face buried in his lover dress shirt. In his mind he knew the answer, but he prayed it wasn't true. Usagi-san didn't answer, he just held Misaki even tighter with fear of losing the only one he loved again.

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in my world history class and we have a sub and we had to write notes. I knew we were just going to do them over again the next day so I wrote chapter 8 on paper instead of my notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be about how Misaki's kidnapper/rapist, who I named Peter Wise, found Misaki and some back story. Inspired by Killing Stalking.

When I first saw him, I knew he would be mine.

I was just a temp in the Emerald department of Marukawa Publishing. One day I fell and all my papers went everywhere when I started to pick up the papers a kind boy with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes started to help me.

It was fate.

I found out everything I could about my soulmate, His name is Takashi Misaki, he goes to M university in the Econ department and he lives with the famous author, Usami Akihiko. I see him drive my love to and from school each day in his fast red car.

I want him to be mine.

I  _need_ him to be mine. 

So I made him mine. I took him away from his world so he could join my world. For month we were together in our own little world and we couldn't be happier. We made love every night, it was cute how my Misaki was shy in the beginning, but later on he accepted it and let me do whatever I wanted to his sweet body. Sometimes I would sew his mouth shut, not because I wanted to, but to show him that I love him and that he was  ** _mine_** ** _and only mine_**.

Sadly, one day someone came into our little world and he was taken from me and I was locked away. But I got out and went looking for my sweet little kitten, when I found him, he was in another man's arms.

Usami's arms.

He wouldn't leave my love alone. 

I must get rid of Usami.

Misaki belongs to me and only me, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of freaked me out how deep into character I got when writing this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi-san starts to get strange texts from an unknown person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Gloom playing Yandere Simulator.

_Usagi-san POV_

Misaki cried himself to sleep. We were just informed that the monster who hurt my lover was out in the world again. I held him tightly in my arms as he slept, his face looked so innocent and so pure, like what happened to him didn't happen. 

I wiped the tears from his eyes, making him sigh and snuggle into my chest, causing a small smile on my lips. I slipped my arms under Misaki's legs and shoulders, standing up holding Misaki bridal style and carried him to our room, thinking he would be more comfortable there. 

Once I tucked him into our bed and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, I felt the cellphone in my pocket begin to vibrate. I stood up and flipped open my phone to see the text.

**_Give him back to me_ **

**_HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU_ **

**_IF YOU DON'T I'LL POST THESE EVERYWHERE_ **

I looked at the pictures attached, my eyes widened and my hands started to shake. One picture was of Misaki while he was still kidnapped, he was naked with bruises covered all over his beautiful skin, sitting on the dirty floor, looking at the camera with wide eyes, filled with fear. All the picture were of Misaki sitting naked in very pornographic positions with tears and fear in his eyes.

My heart stopped.


End file.
